


Strange Attractors

by Terrie



Series: Natural Phenomena [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Cisco's Oral Fixation, M/M, snarky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Massively different starting points, yet they have both arrived here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the third and more or less final story here. I never close the door to inspiration, but I have accomplished what I wanted. I did this third piece because there was stuff I couldn't work into the first two, but even then, there are always things that happen in my mental background that don't work their way in, so if you have questions, comment away. I will always happily babble meta at you. :)

He wakes up with Cisco sprawled across his chest. Strands of dark hair cling to Harry’s lips and he carefully teases them free. Idly, he cards his fingers through Cisco’s hair to tuck it behind one of his ears. It’s too thick to rightly be called soft, but there’s a sleekness to it that’s pleasant. His fingers trail down the back of Cisco’s neck and to his upper back. Before, he had registered the presence of a _something there_ , but only now does he take the time to really look.

Nestled between the lines of Cisco’s shoulder blades is a tattoo, a set of swirling lines in two joined loops. He traces the back and forth of it with the tip of one finger. 

“It’s a Lorenz butterfly.” Cisco mumbles.

“You’re awake.” Though, apparently not completely, because Cisco is talking into his chest. “Ironically, it’s called the same thing on my Earth.”

Cisco turns his head to blink sleepily at him. “I am not awake enough to deal with the implications of that. "

"Fair enough. It's quite the on-point choice of subject matter." 

"I got it after the particle accelerator explosion, when the meta-humans started showing up. It seemed appropriate."

"Lovely work as well." He traces one more figure-eight loop of the tattoo, then his fingers trail lower, following the line of Cisco's ribs. Cisco jerks, and a knee is driven in Harry's thigh.

"Sorry! Sorry, but I did warn you."

"That you did. I won't be forgetting that again. You really are sensitive, aren't you?" Compared with the opportunities that sensitive skin offers, the fleeting pain in his leg is insignificant. His mind races through the things he wants to do to Cisco, with Cisco. He wants to explore every inch of him, catalog the sounds he makes, see how long he can make it last. "I am looking forward to taking my time with you in the near future."

"Oh God, you're going to kill me with sex." Cisco raises himself up on one elbow to glare at Harry and completely fail at anything even approaching intimidating.

"Honestly, Cisco, as a scientist, you should appreciate the importance of data collection."

"Unless it kills me."

"I am not going harm a hair on your head, let alone kill you. I hope it would be enjoyable for both of us." He tugs at Cisco's shoulders. Cisco resists for a moment and then leans down for a quick kiss, before settling himself back against Harry.

"I want orgasms. Lots of them."

"That can be arranged, beautiful boy." He brushes his thumb across Cisco's cheek. Cisco parts his lips and wraps them around the digit. He doesn't even seem to notice what he's doing as he nibbles and runs his tongue along the skin. Harry notices. When Cisco pulls back, he suppresses the urge to follow.

"You know, for a guy who was worried about how much older he is, you really like calling me 'boy.'"

He can't deny it when he just did it. "...Does it bother you?"

"Just don't do it in front of any of the others." A thoughtful look crosses Cisco's face. "You're not going to want me to call you Daddy or anything like that, are you?"

Harry’s nose wrinkles. “Absolutely not. Though, that does raise an important question. Not about my kinks, Ramon. About what we say to the others.”

“I don’t want to tell them.” Harry’s not sure what his face does, but Cisco practically falls over himself adding, "Not that I want to hide, I just mean I don't want to have to tell them-tell them. We should tell them, because secrets are bad, but..."

Cisco ends his spiraling mess of words by dropping his head down on Harry's chest. "Argh!"

Harry puts two fingers to Cisco’s lips and slips them inside. It's impossible to miss what he's doing. Cisco goes a little cross-eyed looking down at his fingers, but he doesn't pull away. Harry says, "I'd kiss you to shut you up, but it's a little hard to do that and talk at the same time.”

Cisco responds by lightly sucking at his fingers. 

“Normally, I would say that what happens between us is no one else’s business, but it only takes about five minutes of knowing you three to realize you're so absurdly co-dependent that not saying anything isn't an option." Cisco doesn't object to that characterization, just runs his tongue over the fingers in his mouth. Harry takes a moment to regather his scattered thoughts. "If, um, if you don't want to make a formal announcement, that's fine. There are other options, depending on if you want to tell them collectively or individually, though I warn you, I do draw the line at sky writing. Beyond that, whatever you want to do is fine."

Cisco releases his fingers with an obscenely wet noise. "I want to give you a blow job."

"In front of everyone?!"

"What? No, I mean right now."

It takes a second or two for Harry to think past the surge of adrenaline triggered by Cisco's comment. "How did you get from telling Barry and the others to blow jobs?"

"We're naked in bed together, and you put your fingers in my mouth. How does your brain not go to blow jobs?"

"I did it to stop you tripping over your own tongue." And Cisco hadn't seemed to have any problems with it. "So, no, blow jobs don't come to mind immediately. Now that you've mentioned it, it's a little different. But we still need to figure out how to tell the others."

"Blow jobs in the Cortex would probably scar everyone for life, but catching us kissing should be fine. Though, I'll warn you. Caitlin will give you her shovel speech at some point. It's adorable, but you're not allowed to laugh."

“Caitlin Snow is going to threaten me?” It’s not that he doesn’t think she’ll do it. It’s just hard to picture it working.

“She’s my bff.” Cisco says it like Harry actually knows what that means. “She has claimed the right to threaten anyone I da-- get involved with.”

“I suppose the payoffs make it worth sitting though her speech.”

Cisco smirks. “Payoffs? So you do want that blow job.”

“Of course I want a blow job. Why wouldn’t--?” Harry makes himself to stop. He takes a conscious breath and starts again. “I am not going to argue with you about blow jobs.”

“Too bad. Wound up is a good look on you.”

Harry can’t stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “What does it take to get you to stop trying to be cute, Cisco?”

“Given how adorable I am, probably take a miracle.”

“You’re a brat is what you are.” He wraps a lock of Cisco’s hair around his fingers and gives a gentle tug. “So, do I get that blow job?”

The happy grin Harry gets in response isn’t quite as good as a blow job. But it’s close. And with Cisco wiggling into position, he gets both. Both is even better.

**Author's Note:**

> More on the science-y references: First, overall inspiration for Cisco having a STEM-inspired tattoo goes to the book Science Ink. Very cool, worth seeing if your library has a copy.
> 
> The Lorenz butterfly is an image that appears when viewing a graphed set of equations by Edward Lorenz along the x/z plane. You can see what it looks like [here.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butterfly_effect#/media/File:Lorenz_attractor_yb.svg) Lorenz, a meteorologist, discovered that some of the formulas he was using for weather modeling had noticeably different results with only small changes in starting numbers. Simply rounding his numbers gave him completely different results. You can see a video of the effect over time [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xu-9D4ahVU) (Warning, there's sound and it's a little annoying)
> 
> The Lorenz butterfly is one of the reasons behind the name of the Butterfly Effect. It struck me as a great metaphor for both the wide range of powers that arose from the single event of the particle accelerator and the variation between Earths. 
> 
> It is also a fractal of a type known as "Strange attractors" which, as a plain English phrase, is perfect for these two snarkers.


End file.
